The Missing Sun
by Chocolate Laney Dream
Summary: Princess Celestia has gone missing and it's up to the Mane Six to find and rescue her wherever she is. Princess Luna is having trouble trying to rule and lead Equestria. Princess Cadence is also there to help. Meanwhile, romance starts developing between two Pegasus ponies. Will that romance last?


"Princess Celestia, breakfast is ready. Princess Luna is already waiting in the private dining room. I cooked some of your favorites, too." Princess Celestia's personal maid, Sunny Smiles, says. "Princess Celestia?"

She nudges the door to Celestia's private chambers open. There was nopony inside the room. "Princess Celestia?" Sunny walks around and saw that the bed was very messy. Scattered across the room by nopony knows who are Princess Celestia's pillows and the purple blanket with the princess's cutie mark was hanging from a cabinet.

"Oh, my, Princess Celestia has gone missing!" She exclaimed, before running out of the room to tell Princess Luna about the sun princess's disappearance. She ran across the hall, her normally neat honey-colored mane very messy.

She ran inside the Princesses' private dining room and saw Princess Luna tapping her hoof impatiently on the table designed for only two ponies. "Sunny Smiles, must you tell me why my dear sister is taking so long?" The dark princess asks.

"I am very sorry for this bad news, but Her Highness has disappeared," Sunny Smiles explains, "I do not know where she has gone to, or if kidnapped was she, but there was no sign of the princess in her room!"

"Oh, no! We must tell Twilight at once. Sunny, a parchment and a quill, please." Princess Luna requests and takes a small bite of her daisy sandwich, having lost her appetite after hearing the news that her sister disappeared with no trace or even a tiny sign.

"Yes, Your Highness, I am very much sure Twilight and the other Element bearers will find the princess in no time." Sunny Smiles says and smiles a smile filled with hope, before trotting off to the library to get a parchment and a quill.

Princess Luna sips a bit of her jasmine tea. It was sweet, but not much. It was just right. She started eating her daisy sandwich, very much sure that she will have a big day ahead of her, discussing matters with Princess Cadence and the Bearers of the Elements at the Crystal Empire.

She looks up as Sunny Smiles trots in levitating a parchment and a quill. It was already dipped in ink. Luna levitates the parchment in front of her and starts writing on it. She finished writing after a couple of minutes and rolled the parchment. She sealed it and sent it to Twilight using a message spell. She smiles proudly as her ethereal mane and tail flowed like water.

"Thank you, Sunny Smiles. Must you have a request, news or... updates on Celestia's whereabouts, you can contact me with this trinket," Luna says and gives Sunny Smiles a small light blue trinket, "Celestia uses it when she cannot use her magic to talk to me, due to illnesses. She gave me one just yesterday. Please, do not lose it."

"I promise that I will use this only when necessary and I will never lose it. May Galaxia bless you, Princess, and help you." Sunny Smiles replies and smiles.

The princess smiles back. "Very well, then. I will be going to the Crystal Empire," The princess says, "Watch over the throne for me, will you? Just for a few hours."

"Oh, yes, princess. I can do that."

"Good, I must take my leave now."

With that said, Princess Luna walks to the balcony where she and her sister raise and lower the sun and the moon. She opens her wings and flaps them to see if she can now fly, as she is still a bit weak. She flies up a few feet and dashes off to the Crystal Empire. There was a continuous 'whoosh' sound as she flew.

Now, the Crystal Empire is very, very far away from Canterlot. The princess has to fly above the Crystal Mountains, pass the Crystal Caves and avoid the Windigo Cave. Luna sees a part of the Crystal Empire when she flew above the Crystal Mountains.

Meanwhile...

"Spike, can you get me 'Alicorn Magic and You, Volume 5 - Part 2'?" Twilight Sparkle, now an alicorn and a princess, asks. "Sure thing, T-" Spike says but was immediately cut off by a bloating feeling and suddenly burped out a letter. He catches the letter before it falls into the stack of books Twilight read a few hours ago.

"Hey, Twilight, there's this dark blue seal instead of the golden one."

Twilight walks towards Spike and suddenly exclaims, "A letter from **Princess Luna**!"

"From Princess Luna?"

"Yes! But is there something she needs or did something happen?" Twilight asks and levitates the letter in front of her. She carefully removed the seal and unrolled the scroll. The letter read,

"Twilight Sparkle,

Celestia has gone missing without any trace or sign on who took her. If you are reading this, I am probably at the Crystal Empire and discussing with Cadence on how to rule Equestria while you and your friends try to look for Celestia. Leave Spike to Sunny Smiles. Surely, you know who Sunny Smiles is, but if you don't, she is Celestia's personal maid. She is very friendly and kind. I am sure Spike shall not be in any grave danger. Currently, we do not know of Celestia's whereabouts, but I felt some of her magic while I was eating in the private dining room. In less than a few hours, please come to the Crystal Empire with your friends as we will discuss more about this matter.

The Princess of the Night, Luna"

"**WHAT**?!" Twilight yells and stomps her hoof on the wooden floor of the library. "What's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asks.

"Pr- Celestia has gone missing! Who will rule Equestria? What will happen? Did Discord do it? Wha-" Spike covers Twilight's mouth. "Calm down, Twi. I'll just tell your friends to meet here as soon as possible." Spike shrugs and removes his... hand from Twilight's mouth.

"I guess that would be fine. Tell them to bring some of their stuff, too!" Twilight yells as Spike ran out the door to tell Twilight's other friends. The alicorn sighs and closes the door. She rolls the scroll, seals it again and puts it in a box where she kept the letters she received from Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, you get the point.

Twilight Sparkle levitates the other "Alicorn Magic and You" books back into the Magic section of the library and casts a bookmark spell on page 113 of the "Alicorn Magic and You" book she was reading and puts it on a nearby table. She then proceeds to try fly up to her room, she failed anyways, so she just teleported herself and grabbed her light blue saddlebag with her cutie mark as the pin.

She puts many things inside the bag: a water jug, some books, a daisy sandwich (for when she gets hungry on the train), some parchments, some quills, many bottles of ink, the Elements of Harmony and of course, her tiara.

She closed her eyes to relax for a bit and suddenly had a quick vision of Princess Celestia. BUT... it was not a happy vision. Princess Celestia looked miserable and then, suddenly disappeared. Twilight opened her eyes and saw her friends surrounding her.

"Twilight, what happened?" Rainbow Dash asks and looks at Twilight with a quite worried look, the others also had that same look. "I... what happened?" Twilight asks. She felt a pillow underneath her head and a blanket was on her body. Rainbow frowns and looks around.

"Wait, you don't know? We all went here at the same time an hour ago and we saw you passed out on the floor, so we carried you to your bed. Rarity waited for you to wake up, but you didn't, so we started shaking you and stuff to wake you up."

"I-I fell asleep?"

"Uhh, yeah. You don't remember?"

"I-I closed my eyes to relax for a while but I guess I fell asleep and that's it," Twilight then asks, "Wait, where's Spike?"

"Oh, he went to Canterlot. He said that some 'Sunny Smiles' mare's going to take care of him and, yeah." Rainbow answers. "Well, shall we go to the Crystal Empire?" Rarity asks.

"Of course, we will! Let's go now."

"Ohhhh, I'm so nervouscited!"

"Uhh, tha' ain't a word."

"I-I hope Princess Celestia's not in... umm, danger..."

"Yeah, yeah, quit the talk stuff. Less talking, more walking!" Rainbow Dash says and pushes all her friends out of the library and locks the door with a key she didn't have before. "Where did you get that key, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asks, combing her purple mane with a blue comb.

"I got it from Pinkie Pie." The rainbow-maned filly says.

"Yeah! And I packed some chocolate cake, strawberry cake, blueberry muffins, vanilla muffins, Dashie-Dash cupcakes and many, many, many, many superdupersweetilicious stuff! Well, that reminds me of one time when I was a filly and still lived in the boooooooring rock farm where my family lives and works until now and I was making a cupcake with Granny Pie! I miss Granny Pie, she's so awesome! Oh, and Applejack, how's Granny Smith? Oh, that reminds me of one time when I bucked a Granny Smith apple tree! Many apples fell and one in my mouth. It was so sweet! Like cupcakes! Cupcakes are delicious! Pie is delicious, too! That reminds me of another time in the gala when..." Pinkie Pie rambled on and rambled on while walking, on Pinkie's case, bouncing, with her friends to the train station.

"Girls, let's go." Twilight says and trots in. Her friends followed after her and they all sat on comfortable seats. They all fell asleep and was soon woken up by the ringing of a bell. They gallop out of the train and into the Crystal Castle, where they will discuss about some matters. "...and I said, 'Oatmeal, are you crazy?' and then I-" Pinkie Pie was suddenly cut off when Applejack stuffed her hoof in her mouth. "Uhh, Pinkie Pie, stop talkin'. Yah're hurtin' mah' ears." Applejack says and removes her hoof.

"Okie dokie lokie!"

"Are we there yet?"

"I-I hope Celestia's not in... danger."

"Girls, we've arrived!"

Meanwhile...

Princess Luna dodged the windigoes and flew straight for the Crystal Empire. '_Oh, if dear sister was here... she could have just teleported me to the Crystal Empire. I am still quite weak and I haven't regained my powers._', she thought as she flew.

She lands in front of the Crystal Castle and walked inside as guards bowed down to her. Princess Cadence sees her. "Aunt Luna! What a surprise." Cadence exclaims.

"Yes, it is a surprise. But I have bad news. Celestia has disappeared without a trace. I already sent a letter to Twilight about that. I am much sure they'll be here any minute, now."

"Aunt Celestia has disappeared?! We need to-"

"No, Cadence, it is up to the Bearers of Harmony to look for Celestia. We are not that strong to look for her."

"Oh, right..."

"Shall we now go to the throne room?"

"Aunt Luna, how did you know we discuss in the throne room?"

"Oh, we discuss in the throne room, too, in Canterlot."

The alicorns walk up the stairs. "You do know that we can teleport to the throne room, Auntie." Cadence says, not knowing that Luna hasn't regained her powers yet.

"I-I could, but couldn't walking be fine? Walking has benefits, after all." Luna says and looks away. The light pink alicorn mutters, "Oh..."

They continue walking towards the throne room. It is time to discuss some private matters with Cadence. The rest can be discussed with the girls.


End file.
